Beneath Your Beautiful
by Ecila-b
Summary: Et si Marley se posait des questions ? Et si elle demandait de l'aide à Blaine et Brittany ? Et si on laissait une chance au Karley ?


**Me voilà avec un OS sur mon obsession du moment : Le Karley ! Dès que je les ai vu dans le premier épisode, je les ai aimé :) et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'essayer d'écrire dessus ( bien que j'en ai fais mention dans mon autre OS ! ) Donc dedans : Du Karley ( évidemment ) Du Brittana, du Faberry, un peu de Blam et une amitié Rosanderpierce :) J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient, les personnages non plus, sinon ce serait Gay-Glee 8)  


* * *

Kitty et Marley étaient dans un magasin de vêtement. Kitty, n'ayant qu'une parole, avait obligé Marley a l'accompagné pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. La blonde cherchait donc dans les rayons des affaires pour son amie.

« Tiens, essayes ça ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui balançant un jean et un T-shirt.

- Mais, c'est..

- Sexy ! Coupa Kitty. Ne discutes pas, hop, dans la cabine ! » Marley se fit pousser dans la cabine. Elle essaya donc les affaires et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Le jean la moulait et le T-shirt était court.

« Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise... Confia la brune.

- Tu es parfaite comme ça ! S'exclama Kitty. Sexy à souhait ! Maintenant, il te faudrait une veste pour aller avec le reste ! » N'attendant pas les protestations de Marley, la cheerleader était déjà repartie dans les rayons à la recherche d'une veste. Marley soupira et s'assit sur un banc en attendant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Kitty lui achetait des vêtements, mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier la blonde. Elle pouvait être tellement bizarre. Marley ne comprenait pas, un coup, Kitty était méchante, odieuse et horrible avec elle, et juste après, elle était adorable, lui donnait confiance et la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même.  
Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par une veste qui apparu devant ses yeux. Elle croisa le regard émeraude de son amie, se leva, prit la veste et l'essaya. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de la blonde. Marley se regarda dans le miroir, _Il faut avouer que le résultat est pas mal..._

« J'ai vraiment de bon goûts ! Se félicita Kitty.

- Mais ça ne va pas coûter trop cher ? Demanda Marley, réticente à l'idée qu'on lui achète des vêtements par pitié.

- Tait toi donc ! Aller, retournes te changer ! » Marley retourna docilement dans la cabine pour se changer. Son T-shirt étant vraiment près du corps, elle avait du mal à l'enlever.

« Bon, tu te grouilles ?! Oui tes affaires te vont bien, mais arrête de t'admirer maintenant ! Râla Kitty qui s'impatientait.

- J'ai un problème, je n'arrive pas à enlever le T-Shirt... Confessa Marley.

- Han qu'est ce que tu peux être tarte ! » La blonde soupira d'exaspération et entra dans la cabine sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de son amie et commença à l'aider à enlever son T-shirt, ses mains frôlant les hanches de la brune. Marley frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, surprise par la sensation des mains de Kitty passant près de son corps. Elle crut voir le regard de la cheerleader changer, mais une seconde plus tard, c'était le même regard froid et concentré que d'habitude. Alors que Marley était maintenant en sous vêtements, un silence pesant s'installa et elles croisèrent leurs regards dans le miroir de la cabine. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment puis Kitty reprit ses esprit, toussa et sortit rapidement.

« Dépêches toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée ! »

Les jours passaient et Marley était perturbée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la cabine. Elle avait trouvé ça plus intense que son baiser avec Ryder ou que son duo avec Jake. Elle aurait bien aimé en parler avec la blonde, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait entrer en terrain dangereux et préférait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de celles que les gens appelaient 'KittyBitch'. Elle croisa Jake et Ryder qui discutaient et les deux lui lancèrent un sourire. Elle était contente que les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle était fatiguée de ce triangle amoureux, surtout qu'elle commençait à se lasser des approches des deux garçons. Elle vit ensuite Kitty et lui fit un sourire, la blonde lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux. _Je dois tirer les choses au clair...  
_  
Marley décida alors d'aller voir des gens qui pourraient la conseiller le mieux possible. Elle se retrouva donc au lima Bean, à boire un café avec Blaine et Brittany.

« Alors Marley, en quoi as tu besoin de nous ? Demanda Blaine, curieux.

- Et bien, j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je suis, hum... Commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- N'ai pas peur. Dit Blaine d'un ton rassurant, posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune.

- Quand j'ai été faire les magasins avec Kitty, on s'est retrouvé dans une cabine, et non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il ne s'est rien passé de.. ! Donc, je n'arrivais pas à enlever mon haut, elle est venue m'aider et ses mains m'ont frôlé et j'ai ressenti un truc.

- Un truc ? Répéta Brittany.

- Oui, des frissons dans tout le corps, une sorte de décharge électrique.

- Je vois. Dit Blaine, se frottant le menton, en intense réflexion.

- Alors, vous voyez, je me demande si je ne suis pas...

- Une licorne ! Finit Brittany, d'un ton très sérieux.

- Une licorne ? S'étonna Marley.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard ! Sourit Blaine. Marley, as-tu déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour les filles auparavant ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne pense pas, mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question aussi.

- Est-ce que tu te sens attirée par Kitty ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue... Comment on sait quand on est attiré par quelqu'un ?

- On veut toujours être avec la personne, on la trouve magnifique, surtout son sourire, car sa joie, ça devient la notre aussi. Répondit Brittany.

- C'est vrai que j'aime la compagnie de Kitty. Avoua Marley. Elle n'est pas si méchante, elle me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. J'aimerais en parler avec elle..

- Mais tu doutes qu'elle veuille bien ? Tenta Blaine.

- C'est ça, elle n'a jamais parler de sentiments depuis le début de l'année. Elle semble si distante et lointaine de tout le monde.

- On va t'aider ! S'exclama Brittany. Hein Blaine ?

- Exactement ! » Ils discutèrent donc des possibles solutions pour que cette histoire soit tirée au clair.

Le lendemain, Marley rejoignit Blaine devant son casier. Le jeune homme était en pleine discussion avec Sam.

« Hey Marley ! Salua Blaine en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Prêtes ?

- Stressée.. Avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai mis Sam au courant, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non non.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, ma grande bouche restera fermée ! » Rassura Sam en souriant. Marley répondit au sourire mais les deux garçons voyaient bien qu'elle était pétrifiée par ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils allèrent donc dans leurs cours respectifs, ils devaient se retrouver le midi. Marley n'arriva pas à se concentrer durant tous ses cours de la matinée, et voyant l'heure du midi arrivée, elle sentit son pouls accélérée. La sonnerie retentit, et elle vit Brittany qui l'attendait à la sortie de sa classe.

« Hey Brit.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Brittany.

- Très...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé à Kitty ce matin, elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et puis, il faut mettre les choses au claire, peut-être que c'est le début d'une grande histoire.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Écoutes, je connais les bitch dans le genre de Kitty, une de mes meilleures amies et mon ancienne petite-amie en était, et pas des moindres. Dit Brittany, doucement. Ce n'est qu'une façade.

- Elles te manques ?

- Beaucoup, on était la Unholy Trinity, et San, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. » Marley était songeuse, il faudrait qu'elle aide sa nouvelle amie. Elles arrivèrent au self, tous le Glee Club était réunis à la même table. Ils parlaient des communales qui approchaient et étaient un peu stressés par ça.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à présenter demain au Glee Club ? » Demanda Blaine. Tina allait prendre la parole quand Sam fit mine de tomber de sa chaise en se balançant et attrapa la jeune asiatique qui tomba avec lui.

« Apparemment non. Fit Blaine.

- Moi j'ai bien une idée. Lança Marley, d'une petite voix.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna Brittany.

- Mais c'est un duo, alors je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour chanter avec moi... » Tina, se relevant aller se proposer quand Sam, encore par terre, l'attrapa, elle retomba sur le garçon.

« Je propose Kitty, vos voix vont parfaitement bien ensemble ! S'exclama Blaine d'un ton enjoué.

- Pourquoi pas... » Répondit la blonde d'un ton neutre. D'un seul coup, Marley voulu tout annuler, mais elle croisa le regard de Kitty et cru apercevoir la même lueur que la dernière fois, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer._ Non, faut que je lui parle..._

Elles s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans l'auditorium après les cours. Auditorium récupéré grâce à Kitty qui avait convaincu Sue de leur rendre. Marley arriva la première et s'assit au piano, jouant quelques mélodies pour se détendre. Kitty arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait détaché ses long cheveux blonds et Marley la trouva _belle._ Depuis qu'elle avait ressenti cette décharge dans la cabine, Marley pensait tout le temps à Kitty, puis ses doutes s'étaient transformés en conviction, elle ressentait quelque chose pour la blonde, elle en était certaine, son corps ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Alors, on chante quoi ? Demanda Kitty, sans aucune forme de politesse.

- Une chanson ? Tenta Marley, complètement stressée.

- Quel humour ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait un chaton apeuré ?

- Je..

- Tu ? Bon, tu me dis ? S'agaça la blonde.

- Je voulais te demander si tu avais une préférence sur un duo, comme tu avais eu une excellente idée la première fois...

- J'ai peut-être une idée oui, tiens laisses moi de la place » Marley se décala et laissa Kitty s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la proximité soudaine de leurs corps la perturba encore plus. Kitty ne sembla pas remarqué et laissa ses doigts jouaient avec les touches du piano.

« Tu connais ? » Marley acquiesça. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Kitty avait choisi une chanson douce. Elle commença à chanter :

_And I fall on my knees  
Tell me how's the way to be  
Tell me how's the way to go  
Tell me all that I should know_

Marley était envoûtée, et c'est presque par réflexe que sa voix s'éleva à son tour dans l'auditorium désert.

_And I fall on my knees  
Tell me how's the way to go  
Tell me how's the way to be  
To evoke some empathy_

Leur deux voix se mélangea ensuite, en parfaite harmonie.

_Danger will follow me now  
Everywhere I go  
Angels will call on me  
And take me to my home  
Well this tired mind  
Just wants to be lead home_

Leurs regards se croisa, et, pour une fois, Kitty semblait avoir laissé tomber sa façade. La chanson était toute en émotion et les deux chanteuses la ressentait. Puis Marley n'y tenant plus, embrassa Kitty. La blonde surprise ne bougea pas sur le moment, puis petit à petit, elle répondit à son tour. C'était tendre, doux. Une porte claqua au loin, le charme fut brisé. Kitty repoussa Marley, la regarda avec dégoût, et partit, sans dire un mot, sans se retourner.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Demanda Marley au vide, la tête dans ses mains, les larmes arrivant.

Elle sortit de l'auditorium et envoya un sms à Blaine et Brittany : [ J'ai tout fais ratée... ] Elle marchait, les yeux embuées quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle immédiatement.

- Tu pourrais faire attention !

- San ! Ne commences pas !

- C'est bon, tu n'as rien à me dire toi ! Mlle je sors avec un prof parce que je n'assume pas que je veux me faire Berry !

- Et toi, Mlle je largue Brittany car une fille me fait un sourire ! » Marley regardait les deux filles se disputaient sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle avait reconnu la brune, c'était Santana, l'ancienne petite-amie à Brittany, et celle qui avait joué Rizzo, mais elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde. Elle repensa à Kitty et ne put étouffer un sanglot. Les deux filles se retournèrent alors vers elle.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demanda la blonde doucement.

- Quelle perspicacité Quinn ! » Railla Santana. A ce moment là, le téléphone de Marley sonna. C'était Brittany qui s'inquiétait après avoir reçu le sms.

« Allô Brit ?

- Brit ? Attends, c'est Brittany ? Tiqua Santana.

- Tu as Santana à côté de toi ? Demande Brittany, surprise.

- Oui, et une certaine Quinn aussi. Répondit Marley.

- Passes moi Quinn s'il te plaît. » Marley donna son portable à la blonde et elle et Santana regardèrent Quinn qui avait une mine concentrée parler avec Brittany. Elle raccrocha et rendit son portable à Marley.

« Tu as le numéro de Kitty ?

- Euh oui..

- Tu peux me le passer, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui...

- Merci, San, Brit m'a dit que tu devais prendre soin d'elle en attendant qu'elle arrive. Moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire. » Quinn partit, laissant les deux brunes seules.

« Sérieusement ? Bon, qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu pleures ? Attends laisses moi deviner ! Un problème d'amour ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- J'en étais sure ! Cette Kitty non ?

- Oui...

- Aaah ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une dispute ? Rupture ?

- Je l'ai embrassé..

- Ah, vous n'étiez pas ensemble... Elle a réagit comment sur le coup ?

- Au début, rien, puis il m'a semblé qu'elle a répondu et après, elle m'a repoussé, et elle est partie en me regardant avec dégoût.

- Une vraie bitch ! Han, et on va rater la confrontation que Quinn va avoir avec ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Si elle a répondu un minimum quand tu l'as embrassé, c'est qu'elle est à fond sur toi !

- Mais elle ne va plus me laisser m'approcher maintenant !

- Elle est au Glee-Club non ? Chantes lui une chanson, c'est toujours comme ça qu'on arrange les problèmes ici !

- Oui, merci.

- Oh, arrêtes avec tes yeux de chien battu, tu me fais pitié ! Bon aller, viens par là. » Santana s'approcha et prit Marley dans ses bras. Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à que Brittany arrive. La blonde prit Marley dans ses bras et la serra fort.

« Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Brittany.

- Oui, Santana m'a donné de bons conseils.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Dit la blonde avec un sourire en direction de la latina.

- Et tu sais ce que Quinn va dire à Kitty ? Demanda Marley.

- Apparemment, Kitty connaît Quinn, elle m'en a déjà parle, et elle a de l'estime pour elle, alors j'espère qu'elle l'écoutera.

- Une conversation entre deux blonde, bitch, ne voulant pas s'assumer ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour voir ça !

- San !

- Je vais préparer ma chanson moi, j'ai la chanson parfaite je crois...

- Tant que ce n'est pas Landslide ou Songbird, vas y et ni Mine ! Fit Santana, puis devant le regard interrogateur de Marley, elle poursuivit : C'est les chansons  
'Brittana' ça !

- Oh San...

- Promis ! Je vous laisse, et juste en passant, en vous voyant comme ça, je ship le Brittana maintenant, alors faites quelque chose pour vous deux là ! » Elle partit, laissant Brittany et Santana discutaient ensemble de leur relation.

Le lendemain, Marley arriva au Glee Club, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle avait préparé sa chanson toute la nuit pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Elle voulait que Kitty comprenne qu'elle était sincère. En effet, Brittany l'avait appelé dans la soirée, lui relatant la conversation entre Quinn et Kitty. Et Kitty était juste perdu, elle pensait que Marley n'était pas réellement intéressée par elle et qu'elle se moquait d'elle. La blonde avait dû être blessée dans le passé pour penser ça et Marley comprenait maintenant l'attitude de bitch de Kitty.

Blaine accueilli la brune avec une accolade et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sam. Brittany alla aussi serrer Marley dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Santana. Cette dernière fit un signe de tête à Marley et prit la main de Brittany. Quinn arriva derrière elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Sois sincère et elle sera plus courageuse que moi » Lui murmura-t-elle. Marley repensa à ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille, apparemment Quinn n'assumait pas ses sentiments envers 'Berry' et elle supposa que c'était la Rachel Berry dont les gens du Glee Club parlaient de temps en temps. Marley croisa enfin le regard de Kitty, et elle y vit une lueur de défi. Finn arriva enfin.

« Alors, quelqu'un a préparé quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Tina allait parler mais Quinn la fit taire d'un regard. Tina soupira exaspérée, désespérant de pouvoir chanter.

« Moi. » Marley se leva, et se positionna face au Glee-Club, elle planta son regard dans celui de Kitty et commença à chanter.

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me way out no  
You've carried on so long  
__You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

Elle sentait ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer. Elle vivait sa chanson, elle essayait de montrer toute sa sincérité.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur les visages des gens qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se passait.

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Marley. Kitty restait néanmoins impassible, aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

_See beneath, See beneath_

Jake et Ryder se regardèrent, la bataille était vraiment fini. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait gagné. Ils se lancèrent un sourire contrit. Au moins, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils avaient gagné un allié.  
_  
I'm gonna climb on top your every top  
I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna love_

Marley cherchait une quelconque émotion sur le visage de la blonde. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se demanda si elle devait continuer, elle voulait arrêter et s'enfuir. Mais elle continua, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see you say  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
__Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

La chanson venait de se finir. L'émotion était plus que présente dans la pièce. Blaine tenait la main de Sam. Brittany était dans les bras de Santana. Quinn sortit précipitamment de la pièce, son portable à la main. Et Kitty était encore assise. Marley s'approcha, se mit à genoux et prit la tête de la blonde entre ses mains.

« J'imagine que tu as déjà dû souffrir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne te ferais jamais ça. Je suis sincère. Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Et je dis bien, amoureuse, pas attirée. » Kitty l'embrassa alors, tendrement. Les membres du Glee-Club se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre.

« Et bien Marley, c'était magnifique ! Dit Finn. Maintenant concentrons nous sur les communales !

- Finn ! Laisses nous profiter de ce moment ! S'exclama Santana.

- Euh bon, j'ai rien dis. » Il se rassit, honteux. Ils rirent devant le manque d'autorité de Finn. Mike et Mercedes entrèrent dans la salle.

« On m'explique pourquoi Quinn fait une déclaration d'amour à Rachel dans le couloir là ? Demanda la diva.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! » Soupira Santana. Tous hochèrent la tête. Mercedes regarda Mike qui haussa les épaules.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans la chambre de Marley. Les deux filles profitaient d'un moment d'intimité. Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de la brune et elles regardaient un film. Kitty était blotti contre sa nouvelle petite-amie. Le film ne l'intéressait vraiment pas, elle décida alors d'embrasser Marley, activité beaucoup plus intéressante d'après elle. Mais la brune voulait embêter Kitty, elle fit alors semblant de rester concentrée sur le film. Kitty grogna et renversa Marley sur le lit, s'ensuivit une bataille où il n'y a pas vraiment eu de gagnante. Kitty, la tête sur le ventre de Marley prit la parole :

« Tu sais, on en a pas parlé encore, mais je suis désolée... Commença-t-elle hésitante.

- De ?

- Pour t'avoir poussé à te faire vomir... J'étais terriblement jalouse de toi, tu étais tellement parfaite. Je n'étais qu'une bitch. Je m'en veux. » Marley caressa les cheveux de Kitty tendrement pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il n'y avait que quand elles étaient toutes les deux que Kitty se confiait comme ça. Elle avait gardé son côté bitch avec presque l'ensemble du lycée et surtout ceux qui osaient regarder sa petite-amie de travers ou qui lorgnaient dessus. Marley savait que ça prendrait du temps avant que Kitty ne refasse confiance à pleins de personnes, mais elle serait là pour elle, et le reste du Glee-Club aussi.

* * *

**Voilà :) Laissez moi votre avis, pour que je sache si j'ai de l'avenir dans les OS et dans le Karley :P ( les chansons : Beneath your Beautiful, Labrinth & Emeli Sande, Everywhere I Go, Ellie Goulding & Lissie. Deux magnifiques chansons que je vous conseille :) ) **


End file.
